


Slow Dancing to Our Favorite Song

by scootie_patootie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootie_patootie/pseuds/scootie_patootie
Summary: Julian and my apprentice come home after a drunken night out and have a romantic night together.  All fluff, no smut.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Slow Dancing to Our Favorite Song

Kicking off my shoes as I stepped through the shop door, I couldn’t help but laugh as a drunken Julian followed behind, struggling to pull off his boot while standing on one foot.  
“Here let me help you.” I got down on one knee twisting and tugging at the boot, falling backwards into the floor with a soft oof as I finally managed to pull it off.  
“Jasper my deer, you must be more careful.” Julian teased, offering his hand to help me up. I waved it away and sat up myself, ready to remove the second boot.  
“You know I’d risk my life for you in a heartbeat, baby.” I waggled my eyebrows at him with a smirk, watching a blush creep across his cheeks as he presented his other foot to me.  
“What a lucky man I am!” A goofy smile lit up his face making my heart swell with adoration for the lanky redhead standing before me. After everything we’d been through it felt amazing just to be here with him, slightly drunk and worry free, just enjoying our lives together.  
We’d spent the day at the palace for a small get together with Nadia and Portia and decided to take a trip to the Rowdy Raven afterwards to unwind so we were dressed up in our best late lunch outfits. Julian in a dashing burgundy button up that billowed open at the chest in his signature style and me in a breezy yellow, tea length, off the shoulder dress. As I dusted myself off Julian made his way to the record player in the kitchen and soon enough a beautiful melody carried through the house.  
“I love this song!” I called out, before joining Julian in the kitchen. It was definitely time for a drunken midnight snack.  
“I know you do.” As I was getting plates out of the cupboard, he came up behind me, snaking his arms around my waist, leaning his chest against my back so he could rest his head on my shoulder. Just as I thought to myself that I could have stayed like that forever he spun me around, taking one of my hands in his, placing my other hand on his hip, and resting his free hand on the small of my back.  
“Dance with me, darling.” He began to move in rhythm to the music and I followed suit. It never ceased to amaze me the way he could glide so smoothly and confidently to any music. I was never much of a dancer before I met him, but he guided us so confidently around the kitchen and into the front room, it almost felt like we were flying.  
A grin adorning his face, Julian’s eyes gleamed with joy. Peering down at me (as he towered over me by over a foot) he met my eyes, and his smile grew even bigger. That smile that never ceased to give me butterflies. With a laugh he spun me away from him, nearly knocking me into a table, before pulling me back in and holding me close, opting to sway to the beat now.  
“I’ve never felt like this before.” He spoke softly, though there was still a slight slur in his words. My head light from my own drunkenness and the soft purr of his words, I leaned into his shoulder, squeezing him tight. I wanted to be engulfed by his warmth, his scent, his love. In a way it almost felt like I couldn’t get close enough to him.  
“I hope we can have more nights like this.” I whispered, standing on my tip toes to pepper a few light kisses down his jawline and neck.  
“We’ll have more than we can count if I have anything to say about it.” He replied, moving so he could tilt my chin up with one finger to place a gentle peck on my lips. I could feel his heart beating in his chest in steady rhythm, felt like a kitten safe and comforted by the sound. I loved this man. I loved him so much sometimes it felt like I could never fully express it, but I wanted to do anything I could to make him understand. To make him feel wanted. To give him the life he deserved.  
“I love you.” He spoke up, making sure to maintain eye contact as he said those three simple words.  
“I love you too.” I kissed him again, this time letting myself melt into it, slipping my tongue into his mouth where it could tangle with his. I loved the taste of him, the sound of his breath as the kiss grew more intense, feeling his heart beating faster. Tangling my hair in his crimson mess of hair I indulged in my need to be closer to him before finally parting so we could catch our breaths.  
“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Julian waggled his eyebrows which I couldn’t help but giggle at and I complied, letting him lead me by the hand to our bedroom so we could finish off our night in lovers’ bliss and wake up in the morning tangled up in each other’s arms. A perfect ending to a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I've been kinda piddling with because sometimes I just need something a little more soft and lovey dovey and who better to be lovey dovey with than Julian? Hope y'all like it.


End file.
